legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S1 P9/Transcript
(Izuku and Yang are seen dodging Carnage's slashing attacks) Carnage: RAAH!!! Izuku: Tch. Carnage: HOLD STILL YOU FOOLS!!! (Anne then goes and kicks Carnage in the head) Carnage: GRK!! Anne: Gotcha! Yang: Nice hit! Carnage: *Growls* (Carnage goes in to slice Anne but she dodges) Carnage: STAND!!! STILL!!!! Anne: Nope! (Anne dodges again! Carnage: RAAH!!! (A tendril then wraps around Anne's leg) Anne: !! (Carnage starts to repeatly slam Anne into the ground) Anne: GAH!!! Carnage: I'LL TENDERIZE YOU AND THEN SKIN YOU ALIVE!! Yang: No you won't! (Yang punches Carnage) Carnage: GRN!! *Growls* BIIITCH!!! (Carnage slashes at Yang and misses before she kicks him back) Carnage: Tch. Yang: You okay Anne? Anne: Gimme a sec.... Yang: Right. Until then, we'll- (A few pieces of Yang's hair then falls in front of her from Carnage's slashes) Yang:............... Carnage: Hm? Izuku: Yang what's wrong? (Yang's fist clenches and her aura glows) Yang: You..... Carnage: What the?? Yang: YOU'RE DEAD!!! (Yang explodes with heat) Carnage: !! Izuku: Whoa! (Yang charges toward Carnage) Yang: RAAAH!!! (Carnage punches Yang in the face, doing nothing) Yang: *Growls* Carnage: Nn! (Yang pushes Carnage's fist away and begins to hit him multiple times) Carnage: HNN!!! W-What the?! Yang: I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!! Carnage: *Thinking* What the hell did I do to her!? She's....so intense now! Yang: EAT!!! THIIIS!!! (Yang punches Carnage in the jaw, detaching it from his body as it hits the ground) Carnage:..... Yang;..... (Carnage's jaw regenerates) Carnage: *Growls* (A tendril bursts from Carnage and pierces Yang's leg) Yang: !! GAAH!!! Izuku: !! YANG!! Carnage: BASTARD!! (Carnage punches Yang away as she grabs her injured leg) Yang: Nnn.... Izuku:...*Clenches fist* KASADY!!! (Carnage turns to Izuku who launches himself forward) Izuku: DETROOOOIT!!!! (Izuku punches Carnage in the face) Izuku: SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!! (Carnage's flesh begins to expand as tendrils burst from him and stab into Izuku) Izuku: NNNN!!!! Carnage: Come on Midoriya! THAT WAS WEAKER THAN THE LAST TIME!!! YOU FOOL!!! Yang: Deku! Izuku:....Fine....It's all fine now...!! (Izuku keeps up his advance) Izuku: I will NOT let him past me Yang! You and Anne need to RUN!! Yang: Nn... Anne:.... Izuku: RUUUUUUN!!!! Carnage: This kid. YOU REALLY HAVE A DEATH WISH DON'T YOU!?!?! (Izuku's arm bleeds as he tries pushing back) Izuku: SHUT UUUUUP!!!! Yang: W-Why..? (Izuku begins to fall down as Carnage keeps pushing) Carnage: I WILL!!!! SUCK YOU DRY!!! (Izuku starts to be overwhelmed by Carnage's attack) Izuku: Gnnn....*Thinking* I'm sorry mom, I tried my best.... Forgive me....All Might.... (Izuku closes his eyes) Carnage: I'LL TURN YOU TO PAAAAASTE!!! (Carnage prepares to finish Izuku off...) Alex: *Voice* IZUKU!!! (Carnage is suddenly blasted by a power psychic blast) Carnage; *Screeches in pain* (Carnage flies back as Izuku opens his eyes) Izuku:.....Guys... (Cletus's body is seen exposed before Carnage regrows over it) Carnage: Grnnn..... (Alex and a few others soon join Izuku, including Katlyn, now in her battle suit) Alex: Are you all right?! Izuku: You made it.... Alex: Of course. We'll never leave a friend behind. Katlyn: *Arms blaster* Ready to die freak!? This is hot plasma! That should burn right though you! Carnage: *Snarls* SANDS OF TIME!!! Katlyn: ??? (Several Sand Monsters then grow out of now where) Sand #1: *Roar* Alex: !! Katlyn: Sand Monsters! Carnage: Distract them... (One of the monsters becomes a Mirror Portal) Carnage: No, kill them... (Carnage heads into the portal as the monsters growl) Alex: Dammit.... Katlyn: You guys take 'em! I got Izuku and the others! Alex: Right! Let's go! (The heroes engage the Sands of Time as Katlyn goes over to the injured Anne, Izuku and Yang) Yang: *Groans* Izuku;...... Katlyn: You guys okay!? Anne: A-A bit beat up... But okay... Yang: I've been stabbed through the leg....Izuku....beat to hell... Izuku: Gnn...Nn... Katlyn: Well, good thing I grabbed these. (Katlyn pulls out three healing syringes) Yang: What are those? Katlyn: Miles made them. They're syringes that use the same material inside the battle suits' healing modules. Yang: They'll heal us...? Katlyn: Yeah. Anne: N-Needles? Katlyn: Yeah. Now stand still you guys and I'll heal you up. (Yang puts her arm out as Katlyn injects her with the healing fluid, restoring her and healing her wounds) Yang: *Sighs with relief* (Katlyn injects Izuku) Izuku:..... Katlyn: Good? Izuku: Yeah, just need to sit here for a sec. Katlyn: Right. (Katlyn walks over to Anne) Katlyn: Here we go Anne. Anne; G-Get that away from me. Katlyn: Huh? Anne this is gonna heal you. Anne: I-I don't need it I'm good. Katlyn: I know you can heal wounds but you need something for the muscle pain at least. Anne: N-No I don't. Katlyn:....Oh Anne. Anne: Huh? Katlyn: *Smirks* Don't tell me you're afraid of needles now. Anne: I am not! I'm not afraid of anything! Katlyn: Then give me your arm. Anne:..... Katlyn: Anne? Anne: Okay you got me.....I'm afraid of them... Katlyn: Awww it's okay Anne. (Katlyn then hands her battle suit in its compacted form) Anne: ! Katlyn: That's why I grabbed your suit just in case! Anne: Oooh! Yes! (Anne puts the suit on her chest which expands and reforms into her battle suit) Anne: Let's go help! (The heroes go to help before a portal opens above them) Alex: Huh?? Josuke: The hell? (The Sand Monsters look up before they all disintegrate) Alex:...... (Soon, Chronos enters through the portal) Chronos: So, you defeated another one of my champions. Alex: Champion? Izuku: You call Carnage a champion? Chronos: Yes. Cause I see hope where you all see chaos. That's the difference here. (Chronos glares at the heroes) Chronos: And it's clear you're all more of a threat than I imagined. Josuke: We're the threat!? Koichi: You're bringing evil beings back from times they should've been beaten! Chronos: Don't get snotty with me kids. Josuke: Oh I'll talk as much shit as I want! Okuyasu: Yeah floating man! Chronos:.....Fine then. You accept...THE PUNISHMENT!!! Josuke: Shining- (Chronos fires an energy ball at the three, causing them to vanish) Chronos:..... Alex: JOSUKE!!! GUYS!! Miles: NO!! Chronos: Don't worry. They're not dead. Just.....misplaced. Alex;...... (Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi are seen flying through a wormhole) All three: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (Soon, the three exit the wormhole in a new location) Josuke: *Groans* Okuyasu: So dizzy.... Koichi: *Groans* (Koichi gets up and looks ahead in awe) Koichi: Guys..... Josuke: Huh? ........Whoa. (The other two get up and they look to find a large castle-like structure ahead of them. Unknown to them however, they're now stuck in a past version of Remnant, in Beacon Academy....) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts